The Administrative Core provides oversight of Center activities. This Core ensures that the Center operates efficiently, has a sustainable financial model, and is responsive to the needs of the scientific community. The Administrative Core supports all functions of the VMMPC. These include: a) evaluation of the suitability of mice submitted for study to the Center; b) consultation in conjunction with core staff as to screening procedures for mice submitted to the Center; c) oversight of research and development; d) oversight of the outreach/educational component; e) data management in conjunction with the Central Bioinformatics Unit; and f) interaction and coordinating services with other national phenotyping centers. This Core is also responsible for ensuring the Center functions within guidelines established by VUSM and the National Executive Steering Committee. The Administrative Core consists of the Director (Dr. Wasserman), the Associate Director (Dr. McGuinness), the Associate Director of Cardiovascular Phenotype and Physiology (Dr. Gumina), a Center Statistician (Dr. Li), and the Program Coordinator (F. Tripp). Drs. Wasserman, Cone, Peek, Powers, Harris, Harrison, and Gumina comprise the Center Executive Committee. The Program Coordinator and the Associate Director are ex officio members of the Executive Committee. Advise and an additional level of oversight is provided by an Institutional Advisory Committee, which consists of VUSM leaders that have no direct connection with the Center and a Research Advisory Committee that consists of individuals directing the research cores.